


A Little Sun

by sunbreaksdown



Series: Inexplicably British [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Almost Perpetually, F/F, Humanstuck, Inexplicably British, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbreaksdown/pseuds/sunbreaksdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You name is Rose Lalonde, and you think your girlfriend would be able to relax a whole lot more if your <i>other</i> girlfriend wasn't currently plastered to the side of her throat like an overly eager lamprey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I would've updated this series long before today, but I only just stumbled over the files again! I needed to put a smutty interlude in somewhere, to get that step of the relationship out of the way, so here it is.

     Kanaya says she's been ready for a long time, but it's not until now that the right moment comes along.

     You and Vriska guide her to her room together, because a familiar setting's bound to help her relax. That was your theory, at least, but now Kanaya's sitting there, shoulders hunched up as if somebody's given her a fright, as tense as anything as you kiss her. Vriska's got her hand under her shirt, pressed to her stomach, and Kanaya laughs nervously into your mouth, making the whole of the kiss jittery. Leaning back, you try another approach. You lean against the headboard next to her, and gently brush your lips against her cheek, though Vriska seems insistent on sucking at her neck.

     Kanaya keeps trying to close her eyes, but ends up looking at you, face turning red when her gaze won't settle. The three of you have been in this position before and Kanaya's had no problem relaxing, but there's never been the anticipation of something to follow, in the past. Hell, you've had her shirt and bra alike off, and she's never seized up this badly before; back then, you were both careful not to take things too far, not wanting to neglect Vriska in any way.

     And so, with your usual patter of kisses doing nothing to help, you break away, about to suggest that you leave things for another day. This was never going to be easy, because tensions are wont to run high enough between two people, and though you're trying to act the picture of confidence, you're still not certain how the three of you are going to fit together. But as you open your mouth to tell Kanaya this much, she reaches out for your wrist, tugging you back close with wide, apologetic eyes. You want to tell her that she doesn't have to be sorry, that you don't mind waiting, really, but the look's gone as quickly as it appeared. You're half convinced that you're projecting, trying too hard to protect her.

     You kiss her again, and Vriska somehow manages to get her shirt off, even though she has no real intention of leaving Kanaya's throat any time soon. Your hand brushes against Kanaya's side, just below the ribs, and she laughs again. The sound is warmer, this time, and you've no idea what's got into Vriska today, but she's managed to unhook Kanaya's bra and remove it without you even noticing. She's never managed to work that smoothly with you before. 

     You take every opportunity to slap Vriska's hands away when she goes for the waistband of Kanaya's skirt, reserving that privilege for yourself. All of your attention is diverted into keeping your fingers steady against the button while not letting Kanaya clue into the fact that your chest is tightening as you do so. Keeping up the kiss is a challenge in itself, but in the wonderful moment that you get her skirt undone, she gasps into your mouth and it is so, so worth it.

     And so there Kanaya is, as close to naked as you've ever seen her, and just as your hand is about you venture lower than her stomach, she freezes up again.

You smile briefly, faltering. You tell yourself that it isn't the end of the world, that there's no need to worry, but everything around you is hot and jumbled and you just don't seem to be able to see properly. Kissing her lightly on the lips, you lean back, brush your hair from your eyes with one hand, and then grab a fistful of Vriska's. She's planting kisses against Kanaya's collarbone, and when you tug her away, she swears under her breath, fixing her eyes on you.

     “Rose—” Kanaya begins, looking somewhere between guilty and relieved. “Vriska. I'm sorry, I don't know why I keep...”

     As she trails off, you shake your head, telling her it's fine. Shuffling down the bed so that you're knelt at her feet, you drag Vriska down with you, and the two of you make fast work of each other's clothing. That's bound to settle Kanaya's nerves at least a little; and just as soon as the cool air of the room hits your skin, you realise that _Kanaya's_ seeing you wholly naked for the first time, causing your mouth to go dry. It's not just Vriska looking at you, Vriska who's seen and touched and tasted you a dozen times before. Not missing the hesitation suddenly washing over you, Vriska laughs, facing no such problem herself. She's always had far less shame than anyone you've ever met.

     “The hell are you doing, Lalonde?” she asks, but you don't grace her with a reply. Instead, you shove her shoulders with a frown, getting her flat on her back. She sneers, about to sit right back up, until you place both hands on her knees, and spread them apart so that you can entwine your legs with her own. Settling your hips against Vriska's, she mouths a soundless word, and takes hold of your hips. “Okay. _Okay_. I get what's going on here. There's no need to— _ah_. No need to rush, Fussyface!”

     You let your eyes flicker over Vriska's face as you slowly roll your hips against hers, watching the way her expression softens and sharpens, teeth grazing across her lower lip. She's done for, already beginning to writhe. Kanaya's about to learn that Vriska Serket never stands a chance against anyone in these situations, least of all herself, and ends up as a shivering mess in no time at all. It's all too easy to get into things, as needy as Vriska will never let herself admit she is, and you lean forward, hands planting flat against the mattress either side of Vriska's head so you can work against her at a better angle.

     It's always intense with Vriska, because she's as eager as she is restless, and just a little vicious, as well, but this is _different_. There's a new sort of heat working its way up your spine and making your teeth tingle, because you're all too aware that Kanaya's watching you. The side of your body burns where her gaze rests upon you, and you look down at Vriska, watching the way she turns her head to grin at Kanaya and snap her teeth, when her eyes aren't screwed shut. You grit your own teeth, working harder against her, moaning more than you should be. But you don't look to Kanaya, knowing that you wouldn't be able to stand it; you hear her mumble under her breath, mostly single syllables of _oh_ or _um_ , and when she whispers out either yours or Vriska's name, it's almost too much for you.

     And so you focus on Vriska beneath you, grinding down hard, and pretend that this is any other night, and you're simply fucking her in order to shut her up for more than five minutes. Vriska's nails dig into your hips, and pleasing her is so, so satisfying, because she is so utterly hopeless, so caught up in the moment with you.

     But then Kanaya stammers out, “Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt you, but—” and you've no choice but to turn and face her.

     She's sunk somewhat, no longer sitting with her back rigid against the headboard, thighs pressed very, very tightly together. Her face is as red as the irons Vriska claims to keep in her fire, and both hands grasp at the bed covers beside her. She looks distressed in a way that makes you want to beam with pride and fix the problem immediately and thoroughly, and then she's saying that she's feeling a tad neglected, and she hopes you don't mind, but she rather feels that she's ready to continue where you left off a few moments ago.

     Neither you nor Vriska have to be told twice.

     You immediately stop grinding against her, and for once in her life Vriska doesn't whine when you stop. She darts out from under you, arms wrapping around Kanaya's waist as she sprawls out over her legs, mouth pressing to her stomach. Kanaya laughs, groans, and then doesn't know what to do, and with pleasant pins and needless dancing over your skin, you move towards her, lying by her side. It's alright if Vriska has her first, you decide, because wherever her mouth ends up is only a technicality. You're all doing this together; it doesn't have to be a contest.

     Not this time, anyway, and you want to place your hand on Kanaya's cheek and watch her pupils dilate as she unravels. 

     She turns her head to face you, and you kiss at her lower lip, nibbling down on it as Vriska wastes no time in gracelessly yanking down her underwear. You hold your breath, worried that she might freeze up again, but Kanaya only arches her knees to help Vriska remove the last of her clothing; the little show you put on with Vriska really did the trick.

     “Ready?” Vriska asks, kissing up the inside of her thigh. She's moving quickly, breathlessly, mind still buzzing from what you were just doing to her, body desperate to keep on moving. Kanaya can't find the words to answer properly, but when she nods, she's nothing if not impatient. 

     When Vriska rocks forward on her knees, mouth finally pressing between Kanaya's legs, your vision darts all around, from Kanaya's face to her body to the back of Vriska's head, long hair entirely in the way. You reach down, brushing Vriska's hair over one shoulder so that you can really see what she's doing, completely spoiled by the sight of her mouth working, synced with the way Kanaya's back arches and lips part, eyes wide, deafeningly silent for a long, taut, moment. And then, like something inside of her's snapped, she begins making the most beautiful noises you've ever heard.

     She sounds achingly confused, like she simultaneously doesn't quite comprehend what's happening to her, but never wants whatever it is to stop. You smile at her, not certain that this is the right time to feel so overwhelmingly endeared, but you are very, very fond of her; more so than ever when she moves her hips down the bed, towards Vriska's mouth, and then wraps both arms around your waist, not knowing where else to place them. You laugh shakily, kissing her forehead because you know she's in no fit state to return a kiss at the moment, and then take one of her hands from your back, helpfully placing it against the top of Vriska's head.

     Vriska lets out a throaty, grateful noise, wrapping both arms around Kanaya's thighs as she begins to work faster, and you watch with fascination as Kanaya's feet slide back and forth across the mattress. She twists where she is, fingers tangling in Vriska's hair, and somehow has the decency to moan out _both_ of your names, even though you're doing nothing beyond holding her.

     If this wasn't her first time, you'd do more to push her over the edge. You would utterly torment her, bowing your head to lick and suck at her nipples, nails raking lines across the flat plane of her stomach; and then you'd take hold of her wrist, drawing her fingers between your legs, making her work for what Vriska was giving her.

     But not tonight. Not now. You press your palm to her face as she becomes a convoluted, dishevelled mess before you, hair all askew, matted to her forehead. You kiss her cheek softly and murmur reassuring things to help her through it, as her hips lift clean off the bed and the whole of her trembles.

     Kanaya buries her face in your shoulder, and you bury your face in her hair, giving her all the time in the world to return to her senses. It takes a moment or two, by which time Vriska has already crawled up to the other side of her, but she eventually settles back down against the mattress. She stares up at the ceiling with a hazy, satisfied smile, eyelids heavy, and just as you're about to lean in and kiss her, Vriska beats you to it. There's the sort of grin plastered across her face that tells you she's never going to let you live this down, ever, and then she's on top of Kanaya, not giving her a moment to recover.

     Not that she needs it, it seems. Kanaya's pressing herself up against Vriska and gasping into her mouth, and you suppose you can't blame Vriska for being so recklessly hasty; you're on the brink of complete and utter abandonment yourself. Taking a moment to breathe, in spite of how little you've done over the past ten minutes or so, you slump against the headboard, unable to tear your eyes away from the two of them. Hands on Kanaya's shoulders, Vriska manages to push away enough to reposition herself, and then she's got her hips against Kanaya's, driving her down against the mattress, just like you were doing to her short minutes ago.

     Kanaya's first moan comes out all choked and startled where she's barely come to grips with the feel of Vriska's mouth, let alone anything else, and you watch as she tries to figure out what to do with her hands, how the hell to move her body. She grasps at Vriska's hips, her sides, her breasts, and then her nails did into her arms, before moving back to her hips, and then she arches up towards her, knees bent, as Vriska mumbles out _Yeah, that's good, you're really getting it, Kanaya._

     Your chest is tight and your breathing comes out almost as loudly as theirs does, and when you realise that you're running your hands up and down your own thighs, nails leaving trails behind them, you grab one of the pillows, and grip on tightly. Vriska doesn't last long. You aren't surprised. She buckles, comes loudly, and then falls down atop Kanaya, kissing at her cheek, the corner of her mouth, telling her how great it is that they're finally doing this together, and how much waiting was killing her.

     Apparently not caught up in quite as much of a daze as you thought she was, Vriska glances over to you, gives you a _look_ that makes it feel as if your spine is doing funny things, and then topples off Kanaya. You move seamlessly to her, barely even feeling as if you're controlling your own movements, and then hover above her.

     Your heart is beating very, very quickly, and you're worried it might rattle the bed frame. Kanaya looks up at you as if she's never going to stop smiling again, and you place a hand against her chest, very slowly trailing your fingers down to her naval. In spite of all Vriska's just put her through, she still gasps and arches at your touch, and you can't help but feel at least ten different kinds of overwhelmed and nervous, as if you've never done this before.

     “Goddammit,” Vriska says, leaning over to kiss your cheek. “I need some water. Back in a second.”

     She's just a blur in your peripheral vision as she swings her legs over the edge of the bed, gets to her feet, and darts out to the kitchen, stark-naked.

     Steeling yourself, you force your fingers to dip between Kanaya's spread legs, and as soon as you touch her, you know _exactly_ what you're doing. She says your name, and just your name, because Vriska's still in the kitchen, and you slide into her with so much ease that you can't do anything other than murmur her name back to her. You've thought about this moment so many times, have whispered exactly what it is you're going to do to her in Vriska's ear over and over again, but nothing compares to the single moment when you first feel her all around you.

     She tilts her head back, no longer able to maintain eye contact, and then does the last thing you were expecting her to: she reaches up with one of her hands, pressing it between your legs, doing all she can to mimic the way you rub your thumb against her.

     “You don't have to do that,” you say, words made weak by a whimper, and you mentally scream at yourself for trying to stop her. “I think, for now, it would be better to let me demonstrate, and—”

     “—I want to do this, Rose.”

     She cuts you off, and you're glad of it, because your mouth gives up on forming coherent words soon after. You rock your hips against her hand, trying not to seem too demanding, but having _finally_ been touched by Kanaya, after watching her and Vriska for so long, you are so utterly responsive and needy that you can't even keep track of what you're doing with your own hand.

     “Guys. _Guys_. This isn't cool,” Vriska says from the doorway, having finally returned from the kitchen. Absolutely nothing about her tone sounds displeased, and you hear what you suppose is a glass of water being carelessly slammed down against the bedside cabinet as Vriska kneels back at the edge of the bed. “You should've told me you were getting onto the good stuff!”

     And then, just when you thought things couldn't get any worse, Vriska's leaning against your back, forcing you to support her weight as well as your own on one arm. Her arms wrap around you, both hands coming to rest against your chest, and you wonder just how much it infuriates her when you only moan out Kanaya's name as they both push you to your limit. You try keeping your eyes on Kanaya the whole time but it's too difficult, and so you screw your eyes shut, putting every drop of coherency you still have into giving Kanaya as much as she's giving you.

     You're hardly surprised when you finish before she does. You nearly collapse against her completely, but Vriska catches you at the last minute, supporting you just enough finish what you started.

     Vriska finally lets you go, falls down at Kanaya's side and wraps her arms and legs alike around her, and you decide that there's not much else for it but to do the same. Her chest rises and falls and the sorry state of your breathing is much the same. For a moment, none of you say anything, until Kanaya abruptly breaks out into a fit of giggles, and quickly kisses the both of you on the cheek.

     “That was enlightening,” Kanaya says, considering her words carefully, as Vriska nuzzles her face into the side of her neck. “The two of you certainly know what you're doing.”

     “Got to get you up to speed!” Vriska says, lazily kissing the underside of Kanaya's jaw.

     You're always fond of the moments in which you can effortlessly agree with Vriska. Sitting up, you stretch your arms above your head, and say, “This is hardly the time to relax, Kanaya. We haven't reached enlightenment quite yet.”


End file.
